Puppy Dog Love
by Heart of a Dixon
Summary: Sirius Black has left his daughter in the care of muggles just before his apprehension. Due to Black's own secrecy, his daughter is undetected by Hogwarts. Until she turns 15. What will she think when she sees that her best friend attends the school too?
1. Young Miss Black

PROLOGUE:

The night air was cold, blowing iciness onto a man and his baby. The man, his dark hair and sunken face windswept, had a frantic look about him, his dark eyes darting here and there. He knew they were coming for him, they had to be.

Pettigrew had set him up and there was no way the ministry wasn't all-hands-on-deck with the search for him. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that little Peter Pettigrew had turned their closest friends over to the Dark Lord. _Lily and James are dead. _It didn't seem like the right combination of words to him.

Though the air was cold, the child did not cry. It was wrapped in several layers of blanket.

"I have a feeling you are not the only baby being left on a muggle doorstep tonight, my daughter," the man said quietly, thinking of the Potter child. His godson. His own daughter was only a bit older than young Harry. A few months maybe.

The muggles he was leaving her with were sure to take good care of her. The couple was young and had been trying to have children, but the woman could not conceive.

There it was. The stone house with the terracotta paneled roof. Morning Glory was snaking its way up the surface of the three brick walls bordering the small garden in the front of the house.

Julianne and Tommy Grimm. He found the name fitting… in a morbidly ironic kind of way.

He took slow, deliberate steps up to the door, watching his child's face. Her eyes would soon turn into a deep hazel with the mix of her father's and mother's eye color. He kissed the baby's forehead lightly before setting her gently on the doorstep. He stood and turned, taking a few steps away. Then he stopped and looked back. "I'll see you again someday… Kylin." With a pop, he disappeared.

Tucked safely away in the side of the baby's blankets was a note to the Grimms.

"_This is Kylin. She was born on February 7__th__, 1980. When she turns eleven, she will receive a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am entrusting her in your care._

_ -Sirius Black" _

Oo0oO

The moment Sirius Black was captured by the Ministry of Magic and taken into custody, less than an hour later, Kylin woke up and began to cry.

"Is that a baby?" asked a very sleepy Julianne.

"I'll go check," Tommy responded, rolling out of bed with his brown hair cast in every direction. He walked downstairs and opened the door, looking outside blearily. It had indeed been a baby. "Jules, come down here!" Tommy called back up the stairs, picking the baby up and smiling.

They had been trying for quite some time to have a child, but were unable. They had been left a baby.

"What is it, darl-" she cut off when she saw the bundle in Tommy's arms. Her eyes brightened and a smile crept onto her face. She made an "aww" noise and walked over to them, holding her arms out for the child.

He settled the baby in her arms and noticed something sticking out of the crying baby's blankets. He grabbed the paper as Julianne rocked the baby, attempting to soothe it. It was working. Her crying started to abate and she stared at Julianne with intelligent eyes.

Tommy scrunched his eyebrows together. "It's a good thing her parents left her with us… They're complete nutters."

"What did they say?"

"Her name is Kylin, her birthday is February the 7th of this year, and when she turns eleven she will be summoned to go to some school teaching magic."

Julianne wasn't surprised crazy people were getting more and more crazy nowadays. "Is it signed?"

Tommy scanned the page again. When he got to the bottom, he said, "Sirius Black."

Julianne shivered. "That's a rather creepy name."

"Like we have any room to talk," he said with a slow grin, tossing an arm around his wife and new child. "Mrs. Grimm."

Oo0oO

Tommy and Julianne put the letter away, deciding to let Kylin think that they were her biological parents. There was no reason she should have to go through the pain of knowing she had been abandoned by some crazy man.

Often, though, Kylin asked why she had no brothers or sisters. As always, their response was "We are more than happy with just you." To which Kylin frowned and whined, sounding enough like an actual puppy to make the couple confused.

How could she manipulate her voice like that? And at such a young age? But they pushed that thought to the back of their minds.

Oo0oO

One day when Kylin was wandering around the park while Tommy watched her from a park bench, she met a young boy a little bit older than her. Kylin was only 5 and this boy was easily 7, very tall with bright red hair and a lot of freckles. Kylin had her fair share of freckles, but her ginger-ness was incomplete by her lack of red hair and blue eyes.

She had bumped into him and fallen over.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said, turning around to look down at Kylin, frowning on the ground with her pink sundress. He held his hand out.

She took it hesitantly.

"My names Fred Weasley," the boy said energetically.

She cocked her head to the side and chewed on her lip, as though trying to figure the boy out. Eventually, she said, "My names Kylin Grimm."

He smiled exuberantly. "Wanna go play?" he asked.

She smiled back and nodded. Then she grabbed his hand and they played on the playground all day… and all of the next day… and the next.

Kylin and Fred became best friends. Though Fred's family was a wizarding family and she couldn't know about the existence of magic. Molly and Arthur Weasley adored the young girl, as did the rest of the Weasley family. She visited them often at the burrow, though she never managed to stumble upon anything that might enlighten her to their magical lifestyle.

She wondered why Fred and his twin brother George, and his younger brother Ron, and sister Ginny, and their older brothers Percy, Bill and Charlie all seemed so mysterious. Bill and Charlie, both of whom were quite fond of Kylin, were almost never at the burrow. And the younger kids didn't go to the same school as Kylin. When she voiced this thought, Fred had explained, with shifty eyes, "We go to a private school." She didn't question it any further.

When she turned eleven, Tommy and Julianne were relieved to see that no such letter had come to tell them that their daughter was going to some magic school. Though they had known it couldn't be true, both were subconsciously worried that her real parents might have been telling the truth.

But that didn't mean that the magic didn't stay away from Kylin. Strange occurrences happened with the young girl. She was constantly trying to make excuses to cover up the weirdness, like "That table has always been closer to the kitchen counter than that. Just because I needed it closer and couldn't move myself doesn't mean the table moved for me." or "Are you kidding? That trash can has always levitated." But the weirdest of all, was that she always felt like she needed to run. And not just run, but drop to all fours and sprint as fast as she could. Once she even caught a glimpse of paw prints leading up to the house the morning after a night she didn't really remember.

She was 15 when she was finally informed of her acceptance to Hogwarts. This is her story. Well my story actually. My name is Kylin Black and I am a witch, as weird as that sounds.

* * *

**So it begins :) Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Review! :) **


	2. The Truth Comes Out

"Ky!" my mother called up the stairs to me.

I groaned into my pillow.

"Ky! Wake up! You don't want to be late! We're going shopping for your birthday, remember?"

I shot straight up. It was my birthday. I was officially 15.

I got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a dark purple T-shirt. When I was finished putting makeup on and pulled my shoes on, I headed downstairs, following the scent of eggs and bacon.

My mom was at the stove, pushing scrambled eggs around a frying pan, and dad was spreading butter on biscuits.

"Hey, it's the birthday girl!" he said, smiling and giving me a big hug.

I sat down at the table as my mom set a plate of eggs in front of me. Breakfast went smoothly, lighthearted conversation was made and I was particularly excited to hear that the Weasleys would be coming over this afternoon for the party.

Fred's parents and mine had met each other before and, though we were all in agreement that the family was quite strange, our families had grown close.

My mom and I were on our way out the door to go shopping, but when I opened the door, an old man with long white hair and an equally long and white beard was standing there.

"Oh! Hi, can I help you?" mom asked politely.

But he was looking at me with a smile. "Hello. Are you Kylin Black?"

My mom paled.

I was confused. "Well, my name is Kylin, but my last name is Grimm, not Black."

His smile didn't waver. "Of course you are. You look just like your father. Might I come in?"

My mother nodded woodenly.

"Excellent," he said joyfully, walking past us into the house.

I looked at my mom.

I didn't look anything like Julianne OR Tommy Grimm and it was a well-known fact. I had asked them several times if I had been adopted for this reason alone. Of course, they had told me I wasn't. Julianne was a strawberry blonde with flawless skin and green eyes. Tommy's hair was also blonde, but his eyes were blue. I, however, had long black hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. If I really was their child, I was a genetic anomaly. My facial bone structure, the shapes of my features, and even my skin tone didn't match up with anyone on either side of my family.

Mom didn't look at me, she simply followed after the strange man, as if in a trance. I hesitantly followed them. Dad was in the kitchen watching the man strangely as he sat across the table from him. When my mother and I had made it into the kitchen, the man spoke again.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The what school of what and who now? My mother and father both sucked in sharp breaths. "What exactly is that?" I asked, already having a slight idea. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"It is a school to teach you how to control your own magical abilities. I, along with several other professors at the school, will be teaching classes to help you hone the different aspects of magic."

I gave him a blank stare and then cast my glance over to my parents who were both staring in a mixture of awe, fear, and skepticism at our deranged houseguest. "I get it," I said slowly. The three adults looked over at me. "This is a joke. You guys are trying to prank me on my birthday. That was a terrible attempt. The twins would be disappointed."

"By twins I'm assuming you mean Fred and George Weasley?" the man asked.

I looked back at him. "They're in on this too, eh?"

"Hardly. The Weasleys attend Hogwarts. Haven't you ever wondered why they didn't go to the same school as you? Why their way of life seemed so strange? Why they themselves seemed so detached from the turn-of-the-century advancements?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. How had he known all about this? Sure I had wondered about these things, but I knew there was no way they would have started setting up for some stupid practical joke when we were small children so they could pull it when I turned 15. That was extreme even for the twins.

I took a deep breath. "So you're telling me… that I'm a witch or something and I'm going to have to go to school at some wizard school where my best friends since I was 5 have been going? And on top of all that my real last name is Black?" I snorted. "Right."

His smile grew wider. "You sometimes feel connected to dogs do you not?"

My head snapped back up to him. My immediate response coaxed an even giddier expression to form on his face.

"Ahh yes. That is because your father was an unregistered animagus."

When I gave him a blank stare, he continued. "A witch or wizard who can morph into an animal at will. In your father's case, a black dog."

I looked over at my parents who were staring wide-eyed at the table.

"They are not your biological parents," the man said. "Your real father's name was-"

"Sirius Black," both of my parents said simultaneously in a detached tone.

"What?" I asked, finding this harder and harder to poke fun at and call his claims phony.

The man nodded.

"You were left on our doorstep when you were a baby," my mother explained to me, finally looking up at me with tear-filled eyes.

I didn't want to hear this. But I knew it had to be true. Mom wasn't a very good actress and there was no way she could make herself cry for this. And they wouldn't go so far as to fake my abandonment.

"The letter they left with it was signed by a Sirius Black. He said this would happen. We didn't think it was true because, well on top of it being completely absurd, it was supposed to have happened when you were 11."

"Yes, it would appear that after his disappearing act, your father also managed to make it incredibly hard to find you. Which is why you were detected so late. Why, most people didn't even know he had a daughter." His words were confusing me more and more.

"Disappearing act? Detected?" I held my hands to my head. "This is a dream. This is just a crazy dream and when I wake up, it'll all go back to normal and I'll have my birthday party."

Dumbledore chuckled. I looked up at him. He pulled a long stick thing out of the sleeve up his robe.

I ignored all "wizard/up your sleeve" jokes and went with, "Of course he has a wand."

He waved it around at the glass of orange juice sitting half empty on the table. "Wingardium leviosa."

Was this man on drugs? My sarcastic thoughts were cut short when the glass began levitating, rising slowly from the surface of the table. I watched, my heart beating fast. When it touched the table, I didn't take my eyes from it.

"Do you believe me now?"

I couldn't believe I was about to say this, but I really did. It was hard not to with solid proof like that. So, sluggishly, I tore my terrified eyes away from the glass up to the man and breathed, "Yes."

Oo0oO

Dumbledore explained to us (with minimal input on our part) the rise of Voldemort, the brutal murder of many people by him including the Potter family who were apparently very good friends of my real father when they went to Hogwarts together.

The sole survivor of the thing called a killing curse was the only child of the Potter's. Harry Potter. My father's godson. He was a few months younger than me apparently.

He explained to us that Voldemort was rising again and Sirius Black, my father and a previously convicted man (who ended up innocent no matter what the Ministry of Magic said about it), was spearheading the starting up and recruitment of an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. It was a group whose purpose was to protect muggles (the word confused us at first, but Dumbledore explained that it simply meant non-magic people) and wizards from the power of Lord Voldemort.

The first Order consisted of Harry's parents, my own father, the Weasleys, and several other parents of children I would apparently be going to school with.

The second wizarding war was coming.

Oo0oO

"Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"Millions," I said. "If I'm being drafted into this school, why didn't I get a letter like everyone else?"

"Sirius wanted me to come and I agreed it would be a good idea. Someone had to explain to you everything you were soon to be involved in and why you were detected so late."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why didn't he just come himself? And how am I involved in this war?"

He frowned. "Sirius is still a wanted man. The Ministry refuses to believe Sirius's innocence and he cannot be seen. As for your involvement in the war… I'm afraid you have no choice, my dear. Being the daughter of a man as important and well-known in the wizarding world as Sirius Black, you will be targeted by Death Eaters, Voldemort, and likely some of your own classmates."

I began to feel very afraid. "What if I don't want this? What if I don't want to be a witch and go to this new school, or meet my real dad, or get in the middle of this war? What if I want to just go back to bed and forget this ever happened?"

He gave me a small sad smile. "I know many of us wish we could do the same… But, again, you have no choice. You must learn to control the magic in you. As you've grown older, it has been coming out more and in more powerful bursts. The school term starts on September 1st. But the Order will be meeting over the summer. When summer begins, you will arrive at 12 Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys. I have not yet informed them of your identity, but I am sure they will be as shocked as you." He took a glance at both of my parents and then me. "Then again, maybe not. Remember, when summer begins, go with the Weasleys."

I nodded hesitantly. Even if I didn't want any part in this war and all of its entailed scariness, I couldn't deny the fascination I found in the fact that I was a witch with real magical powers and I was going to meet my real father.

He nodded back and stood up. When I looked up at a small pop noise, he was gone. But I hadn't heard the door.

* * *

**And so begins Kylin's journey to finding her identity O.o hope you guys are liking it so far! Thanks for reading! :) Review!**


	3. Happy Birthday

FRED'S POV:

I couldn't wait for Kylin's birthday party. It would be a nice break from the drama happening around the wizarding world lately. I had gotten her a muggle thing called a movie. It was one I had heard her talk about a quite a few times. She seemed very animated about it, so I figured, why not get it for her?

I was walking down the stairs of the burrow when I saw Dumbledore sitting at the table. Mom and Dad were sitting across the table from him, having what looked like a very tense conversation.

I was about to turn around and leave them to the gloom and doom, but Dumbledore spoke up. "Fred. Its good that you're here."

I turned back, walking over to the table. "Sir?"

He looked me square in the eye and said, "Your friend, Kylin-" Hearing him say her name sent a jolt through me. How had he known about her? "is a witch."

My eyes widened. "How do you know? I mean if she was she would be at Hogwarts right? She's already older than 11."

He nodded. "Due to her own father's secrecy, she was well-hidden and near-undetectable."

"Tommy Grimm? Secrecy? Hardly. He's one of the most open, friendly people I've ever met."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Tommy and Julianne Grimm are not her biological parents."

The fact that he knew both of their names was proof that he knew what he was talking about. And I had always suspected that she had been adopted; she looked nothing like her parents.

"So if they aren't… Who is?"

He hesitated before saying, "Sirius Black is her father."

My ears started ringing. My head was light. My vision was fuzzy. I felt like I was falling.

Okay, so I knew Sirius Black was innocent of the crimes he had been convicted of, but I didn't even know he had a daughter, much less my best friend.

"He left her on the Grimms' doorstep the night he was taken into custody. Merely a few hours before if he is telling me correctly."

In so many ways, this made sense. I knew she looked familiar in a strange way. It was pictures of Sirius I had seen in the Daily Prophet that gave me that odd sense of déjà vu when I looked too long at her face. That long dark hair, the intense psycho face she could make when she yelled, the way she seemed to be able to speak directly to dogs… Of course, Harry had told us that Sirius was an animagi, turning into a large black dog. Oftentimes it seemed she herself was a dog. Maybe that was just my imagination running wild, though.

For some reason, I was happy. I could finally let my best friend in on the secret I had been keeping from her for our whole lives. She was a part of my world now. Sure I thought of her differently, knowing that she was the descendant of someone so close to home… But that made the fact that I had found her feel like fate rather than the random chance I had been calling our friendship.

"When summer begins, the Order will be called to a meeting. She will be coming. Both to be with you, the only ones she will be comfortable with in the middle of this change, and to be safer, as well as to meet Sirius."

At the mention of her safety, my stomach dropped. The war. She was about to be dragged into the middle of the second wizarding war and with no magical training to protect her.

"And you're sure she's going to be safe? I mean with this war and all, wouldn't she be safer if she just stayed where she was with Julianne and Tommy?"

He shook his head. "We cant take the chance of letting her go longer without teaching. She is a very powerful pureblood witch with more control over magic than I would have expected out of someone so untrained."

I frowned.

"Do not worry, Mr. Weasley. She agreed to coming along. Albeit hesitantly. But trust me, this is what is best."

I couldn't argue with someone as important as Dumbledore, so I nodded and went upstairs to tell George.

KYLIN'S POV:

I went shopping with my mom as planned, but it was quiet and every so often, I found her staring unseeingly at clothes racks. I got a new dress, black with purple polka dots, that came down to the middle of my thigh. For shoes, I got some black flats with cloth bows on the toes.

The whole time, I was joking around, trying to get my mom to laugh. But she was barely able to crack a smile every time I placed a shoe box on the top of my head and balanced it.

"Tommy wanted me to give this to you while we were out," she said quietly when we were looking at the shoes. She handed me a long rectangular box, indicating jewelry.

I grinned. "I'll bet you had to pick it out."

She finally laughed a little, the scared, saddened mask she wore since Dumbledore arrived finally breaking.

I lifted the box's lid. Inside was a collection of different pieces of jewelry. There was a long, silver chain with a black heart locket. I opened the locket to reveal a picture of me, my dad, and my mom when I was 6. I was grinning and riding piggy-back on my dad while my mom laughed next to us. I closed it up again, tears threatening, and looked back at the rest of the jewelry.

There was a ring with a slim, silver band, black embellishments swirling along the sides, with a black diamond nestled in the middle. It was gorgeous.

Then came the earrings. I have both earlobes pierced twice and the top cartilage of my left ear pierced. For the first lobe piercing was a set of three dangly black beads. For the second holes was a pair of black diamond studs that matched my new ring. For my helix (cartilage) piercing was a silver rod with a small metallic ball at each end. Looped around each end, was a single silver hoop with black gems decorating it.

I almost cried. "They're beautiful," I breathed, tears springing to my eyes.

"We wanted the best for you," she said, a small smile on her mouth as she looked down at the heart locket. She obviously had more on her mind than gorgeous jewelry.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I don't care who my biological mother is. You will always be my mom."

A few tears spilled over her eyelids.

Even though I was close to crying too, I smiled and said, "Hey! No crying on my birthday! Its against the law."

She chuckled and nodded.

* * *

**Birthday party time! :D Hope you are liking it! Thanks for reading! Review! :)**


	4. Daddy 101

When we got home, mom seemed considerable less tense, and even dad seemed less depressed.

I changed into my dress and put on all of my new jewelry.

Mom had already done my makeup (a bit dark around the edges but lightening out near my eyebrows with dark eyelashes) and mom was doing my hair when my dad called up the stairs, "The Weasleys are here!"

My heart rate quickened when I thought about Fred's reaction to my new heritage. Sure he was a wizard, too, but how would he react to finding out I was in on it?

"Don't let anyone come up, I don't want them to see me yet!" I called back down as my mom finished straightening the rest of my hair.

On my vanity desk was a black headband with a sparkly black bow on the side. When she was done straightening, she picked it up and put it on my head, straightening it through her vision of the front of my face in the mirror.

When she was done adjusting it, I meet eyes with her through the reflective glass. "I love you, mom."

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and leaned down, kissing my cheek over my shoulder. "I love you too, Kylin."

After sitting like that in a comfortable embrace, I said, "So are you going to go and introduce the birthday girl?" I was kidding, but she took me seriously. "Mom I was joking! Don't seriously do it!"

She smiled and shook her head, walking out the door. "You already told me to. Too late, now." She started walking down the stairs. My breathing stopped along with all the noise downstairs when my mom said, "Guys, here comes Kylin."

I took that as my cue and descended the stairs, watching my feet the whole time. I could feel all the eyes on me and just imagining all of them made me blush. Finally, I lifted my face.

Along with my parents, and Molly and Arthur Weasley, the people present at the party were: Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, Percy, a guy I had never seen before, and (a pleasant surprise) Bill and Charlie.

I squealed and ran to the two oldest Weasleys. "I've missed you guys!" I said, throwing an arm each around their shoulders.

They chuckled and hugged back. "We missed you too, Ky," Bill said.

"I guess that means you didn't miss me," George said, wiping a fake tear from below his eye.

"That's a lie, Georgie!" I refused, hugging him as well.

He laughed and said, "I know. Who wouldn't miss me?"

I turned to Fred. "Hey, Ky," he said, holding out a horribly wrapped birthday present.

I smiled up at him. "You didn't have to get me anything."

He nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks. "But I wanted to."

I grinned and took the present from him, giving him a hug, too. He didn't seem to be reacting in any special way to my new-found parentage.

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, so I went around to give everyone hugs and thank them for coming. First, I went to Percy (best to get him out of the way first). "That is a very nice dress, Kylin. Happy birthday." His formalness was giving me a headache, so I went to Molly and Arthur next.

"Happy Birthday!" Arthur said whilst giving me a hug, in that happily excitable way of his.

"Happy birthday dear," Molly said warmly, hugging me. "You look lovely."

"Thanks, Molly."

Then I went to Ron and Ginny, who were talking to the boy I had never met. He definitely wasn't a Weasley. I had never seen him, Fred would have told me about him, and he was a dark-haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This was Harry Potter. My god brother, for lack of a better term.

I hugged both Ron and Ginny before turning to him.

"Oh, Kylin," Ron started. "This is my best friend, Harry. Harry Potter."

I smiled politely at him and shook his hand. "Kylin Gr- er… Black."

He nodded. "So I guess its true then. Sirius did have a daughter. I'm his godson."

I nodded. "Dumbledore told me." Things got awkwardly quiet in our group. "Well, I'm gonna go back over there," I said, pointing dorkishly over my shoulder at where Fred and George were talking to Bill and Charlie.

"I always knew something about you looked familiar," Charlie said, tapping a finger to his chin. "Something magical."

I thought he was just saying that to be cheesy, but then I realized how realistic his statement was. I rolled my eyes anyway.

Fred seemed awfully quiet. As George, Bill, and Charlie continued on with their conversation, I leaned over to Fred. "Can we talk?"

He nodded, looking up at me.

I grabbed his hand as was natural for me, and pulled him out of the back door located in the kitchen to the backyard. After the door was shut behind us, I looked out at the sky. "So?" I asked.

"What do you mean so?" he asked quietly. I turned back to him. He was studying me carefully.

"What do you think of all this?"

He looked me up and down. "Well, I rather like the dress, but did you really think the bow was necessary? I mean really, that's just overdoing the cuteness of your ensemble. Its almost too much for poor Ron to bear."

I rolled my eyes and ignored my blush. George and Fred had always made jokes about Ron having an immense crush on me, but that was actually just a small crush that he had when we were both very little.

"I meant about me being… uh… like you."

He frowned at the ground, seemingly deep in thought. "You're still my best friend. Now that I don't have to hide things from you and you'll be more involved in all of this… It just means we can be closer."

"That's a scary thought," came George's voice from the doorway of the kitchen. "Your parents want you in here."

I nodded and moved past them, feeling self-conscious when I realized everyone was watching me.

The usual birthday party things were done. There was cake and I made a wish (that my father was… well… I don't really know what I wanted him to be like. I just wanted him to not be as horrible as the stories people were telling about his "crime"). Then we played games until I opened presents. The present I was most excited about was Fred's. He had gotten me the Boondock Saints movie. I was about to cry.

Then, Bill and Charlie left, giving me a hug each and telling me they were glad I was finally in on the secret. "We knew you were gonna have to be let in eventually."

"And why is that?" I asked Bill.

Charlie answered instead. He gave me a shrug and a grin. "Mum's been planning you and Fred's wedding since you met."

I blushed but rolled my eyes.

They left and shortly after, the rest of the Weasley family (as well as Harry) left too. Fred stayed behind. He was going to meet up with them at the burrow later.

We sat outside and laid in the grass while my parents put away the party decorations. I sat on my knees in the grass with my hands on my knees, Fred beside me leaned back with his legs spread out in front of him and his arms behind him, supporting him.

"So, your dad doesn't really work for a police office does he?" I asked, looking up at the moon.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him shake his head. "And Charlie isn't an overseas lion-tamer. Dad works for the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. Charlie works in Romania. You're not gonna believe what he does, though."

I turned my head to him, my hair whipping around in front of me. "I've been told that I'm a witch, my parents are not my real parents, and I'm to go to a school teaching magic where a war will be starting soon all in the same day. Try me."

His grin turned lopsided. "He studies dragons." The word dragon had my head reeling again, but I could actually conceive the idea with all the stuff happening.

"What about Bill?"

He took a deep breath. "He works for the wizard back Gringotts as a curse breaker. He works in Egypt."

I nodded slowly, trying to take all of this in. Then, unable to look at him while I asked, I looked up at the moon and said, "What can you tell me about my father?"

He stayed silent for a while, but I could feel his eyes on the side of my head. Then he sighed. "The Black family was known for always getting sorted into Slytherin (one of the four houses in the school) kind of like the Malfoy family. Sirius went against their stereotypical pureblood mindset and ended up getting sorted into Gryffindor (my house). He was best friends with Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter, and one of our old professors Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew was another of their friends, but he ended up being a traitor. He's the reason Sirius got put in Azkaban."

I gave him a strange look.

"Wizard jail. Its much worse than the muggle jail. Dementors everywhere."

Once again, strange look.

"Dementors are these black-hooded floating things that suck the happiness out of everything. Literally."

I shivered. "What did Pettigrew do?"

"I don't really know much of the specifics, but the basic rundown is that when You-Know-Who was murdering everyone who was fighting against him, the Potters were in hiding. Pettigrew betrayed them and told everyone it had been Sirius. When Sirius went to kill him, Pettigrew supposedly exploded in the middle of a group of muggles, twelve of whom died. They said Sirius blew them up, but Pettigrew did it and morphed into a rat. Turns out he was an animagi, too. Sirius was put into Azkaban, but only stayed in for 12 years before he became the only person ever to escape."

I thought all of this through, still in shock that this man, someone of such importance, with so many accomplishments, could be my father. I was no one special. I was just a teenage girl who went to a muggle school, had no real friends other than the Weasleys, and sat at home for most of the time.

"Ky? You okay?" Fred asked concernedly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little… I don't know, dazed I guess."

He nodded. "I guess it can all be kind of confusing if you weren't raised in the lifestyle of magic-users."

I nodded.

He cleared his throat. "I figured you would ask about him, so I brought this. I tried looking for a picture of the old Order, but uh… this was the only picture of him I could find. Sorry."

I took the old-looking newspaper clipping from him. It was a mug shot of a man with familiar dark curly hair and facial hair. But the picture was moving. "He looks so… deranged."

Fred nodded. "They say Azkaban does that to the toughest men. I'd imagine its why people respect the law so much better in waizarding society than in the muggle world."

I nodded. Made sense. "Fred?" I asked quietly, watching my hands on my knees. "Are things going to change?"

"Of course. You've been exposed to the world of magic. You're about to meet your real father. You are going to live in a school teaching magic. On top of that, a war is starting. Everything is changing."

I looked up at him. "I meant between us."

He watched my eyes for a moment. "Of course not. You're still my best friend. Just much more a part of my life now. I suppose if things did change between us at all… it would make us closer."

I smiled and nodded, looking down at the grass.

"Kylin," he said. I looked back up, my head still angled downward. "Happy birthday." He gave me his signature cocky, goofy smirk.

I laughed, my eyes closing as I did so. When I opened my eyes again, Fred was gone. I stood up and looked at the moon. "Just wait till summer."

* * *

**Guess what happens in the next chapter! :D Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Review! :) **


	5. Here We Go

KYLIN'S POV:

The rest of the school year went by torturously slow. Especially since Fred and the rest of the Weasley children were off at Hogwarts and wouldn't be around till summer. But finally, the final bell for school rang and I was home and packing in record time.

"Kylin, dinner is r-" my dad said from the doorway. He paused when he saw how quickly I was shoving things into my suitcase. A look of hurt spread across his face.

I sighed, frowning.

"My little girl is growing up and leaving. I just thought it would be a little longer till you moved out."

I gave him a sympathetic look as he moved into the room and shut the door behind him. "You're really going, aren't you?"

I nodded. "I have to. If my real father is out there, I have to meet him. I cant not go and never know who he was. And if what Dumbledore told us was true, I have to get training with this whole magic thing."

He frowned but nodded as thought he expected so. He began walking the perimeter of the room, looking around at all of the pictures I had tacked up on my wall and all of the decorations. He pointed to a picture of me in the backseat of an old car when I was 8. I was pale and holding my stomach, watching glumly out the window. "You never could stand car rides."

I was barely able to give him half of a smile. "I wont be going by car dad."

He nodded, looking down at the ground. It seemed there was an awful lot of nodding going on lately…

"It'll be okay, daddy," I said quietly. "I'll be alright. I'll see you again next summer. Promise."

"Yeah…okay," he said slowly, still obviously not comfortable with my leaving.

I rushed forward and hugged him tight. "It'll be okay."

He hugged me back, sighing. "My little girl is growing up."

We stayed hugging for a while before my mom called up the stairs, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah!" I called back down.

"Lets go," dad said, a small smile finally on his usually happy face.

We ate a slightly awkward dinner before both of my parents came up to tell me goodnight, something they hadn't done since I was 6. After giving me hugs and telling me to sleep tight and all that jazz, they left me to my dark room.

Despite the lack of activity in the day, I was exhausted and I definitely wanted to be well-rested for tomorrow. I fell asleep fairly quick.

Oo0oO

My alarm clock went off at 7:00 in the morning. The Weasleys would be here at noon.

I was too hyped up for the day to want to eat breakfast, so when my mom poked her head in the door and saw me finishing up my packing and asked if I wanted something to eat, I said, "Nah, I'll eat later. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley was planning force-feeding me the second we get there, anyway."

"Oh. Okay," and she closed the door.

I frowned. I loved my parents, but I had to do this. I didn't want to leave them here at all. But I couldn't pass up on this. I had no choice.

I got dressed in a dark pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt with a gray flyaway over it. Then I pulled on my favorite pair of black skater shoes and put on some makeup, pulling my hair up into its usual slightly wavy ponytail.

When I was done getting ready and done packing, I sat down on my bed, looking around. I had grown up in this house, in this room, with these people who weren't really my parents but were more part of my life than if they had been. This was my home. And that was changing. I fought back my tears.

"Honey, the Weasleys are here!" my mom called up the stairs.

I jumped up, my heart fluttering around. "C-coming!" I turned back to my suitcase and hesitantly pulled it off the bed. When I turned around, Fred was standing in the door.

"Need some help?" he asked, for once completely serious, all traces of joking gone from his face.

I nodded. "Sure. Thanks."

He took the suitcase from me. When he stopped walking across the room to the door, I looked up at him, into his eyes.

As usually happened (because we were so close) when either of us were in a time of crisis, a silent conversation passed between us without movement, expression, or words. I was comforted by his gaze. Those eyes that had been there, watching protectively over me since we were children. At least I would have something with me that was part of my old life as well as new. He gave me the strength to walk out of the house.

I nodded resolutely and followed him out of the bedroom and downstairs. I immediately ran to my parents, whose arms were waiting. "I'm going to miss you both," I whispered to them as the Weasleys went outside to wait for me. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Kylin," dad said. "If you ever want to come back, you know we will always be here."

I nodded, swallowing against the hard lump in the back of my throat. I pulled out of their arms and went to the door, a single tear trailing its way down to my chin. I took one last look back at them, Tommy with his arm around Julianne and both watching me blearily. I smiled widely around my tears for them and waved. They waved back. If I had only known that that was the last time I would see the Grimms, perhaps I would have said something more.

"Ready?" Fred asked when I stepped outside.

I nodded.

"We'll be apparating there." I gave him a quizzical look but he just shook his head and said, "Just stay relaxed and hold my arm."

I nodded and grabbed his arm, my suitcase in his other hand.

"Now when I say to, turn on your heel." I nodded again. "Now."

I did as I was told and suddenly I was hurtling through black space, my ears ringing and my head was being compressed. Then there was a swirl of colors and I was standing in front of a large brick building.

"This is it," Fred said as others of the Weasley family approached one of the doors.

They quickly stepped through the threshold and Fred gestured for us to follow them. I went along with them. There was thin carpet covering the floor of the hallway and peeling wallpaper lining the walls.

Gas lamps were lighting the area, illuminating the old dusty pictures whose eyes literally did follow us. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, but the sight of them watching us made me squeeze Fred's arm tighter. He chuckled and continued on.

As we passed through the hallway, to one side, I saw what looked like a large dining room with many cabinets. At the end of the hallway, a chandelier was hanging above a staircase to the upper floors.

There was also another room at the end of the hallway, but Molly stopped there and directed us children upstairs. "There's a meeting going on in there, you know. You kids go upstairs. Kylin, keep your bags with you, I'm sure Sirius will want to return you to your old room," she told me with a smile.

"My old room?" I said, trying to imagine ever having lived here. It was beautiful in an old, gothic décor type way.

"Come on, Ky," Fred said quietly, pulling on my arm.

I followed him up the stairs. "You can come with me to mine and George's room till the meeting's over." I went with him, my stomach churning more and more with each passing second.

* * *

**For the person who asked, this is set in OoTP, since Kylin is only a few months older than Harry and her 15th birthday was in the last few chapters. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Review! :) **


	6. Welcome Home

SIRIUS'S POV:

"If the Order is reforming formally again, I propose we make this official headquarters. Its is well-hidden, has enough room for many people to be coming and going for meetings, and I will be able to hide here from the Ministry without having to get out to meet with the rest of you," I said, looking around and gauging everyone's reactions.

Everyone nodded. Remus began to bring up a topic of great importance only to Kingsley.

Through the door, I could hear Molly Weasley speaking to her children. "There's a meeting going on in there, you know. You kids go upstairs." Then she said the one name I was most anxious to hear. "Kylin, keep your bags with you, I'm sure Sirius will want to return you to your old room."

My daughter was finally home. I wanted to rush out of that room and go to see her. It had been 14 years since I had seen her and she had only been a baby. Now she was almost an adult. But she would be there when the meeting was over with and I couldn't just abandon it.

"My old room?" I heard a soft girl's voice. My heart kicked into overdrive. That was my daughter out there.

Their footsteps receded and then Molly came in with Arthur. "Kylin is here," Molly said to me, ceasing all of the chattering that had been going on.

I had filled everyone in the room in on the existence of my only child, so they all knew how long I had waited to see her again.

"I think we're just about done here anyway, Sirius," Remus said kindly. "Nothing we cant handle. Why don't you go see her."

I looked at him for a few minutes and then nodded, standing up and feeling like I was in a dream. Dreaming about the day I would be reunited with my daughter was what kept me alive throughout my days in Azkaban. Try as they might, the dementors could not rip that hope away.

I walked out of the room and shut the door softly behind me. I went to Ron's room first, knocking on the door before entering. He was just sorting through some of his clothes.

"Excuse me, Ron, have you seen Kylin?" It seemed like it had been ages since the name had come out of my mouth, but it felt good.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's with Fred and George."

I nodded my thanks to him and walked up to the door of the Weasley twins' room.

I took a few deep breaths, staring at the wood grain pattern of the door in front of my face. But before I could mentally coerce myself into entering the room, her voice came from behind it.

"Fine, I'll just go talk to Ron!" She was obviously kidding by the tone she was using. She opened the door and was still walking when she ran into me. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry, I-" she stopped and looked up at me.

I had been right about her eyes. Hazel. She had grown into her mother's freckles and my long, black hair.

"You've grown," was the only thing I could seem to get out of my grinning mouth.

"You're my-" she hesitated, voice quavering, and looked down at her hands as she bit her bottom lip.

"Kylin?" one of the Weasley boys asked when they noticed she had stopped in the doorway. He jogged up. Fred I thought. "Oh, Sirius," he said, looking back and forth between my daughter and I, making an obvious effort to not make this more awkward than it was. He nodded to me and began backing up. "I'll leave you two to it, then." And he closed the door behind Kylin.

I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "How are you?" Yes, after 14 of living with muggles only to find out your real father was a convicted felon in the wizarding world (regardless of the accuracy of those claims), how are you?

She met my eyes then, still biting her lip and cocked her head to the side. Finally, she said, "Well I'm not mad if that's what you're asking."

I was surprised that I was relieved to hear this. Subconsciously, I had been worrying that she would blame for abandoning her. That she would hate me for leaving her.

"Well, that's good. Would you like to see your room?"

She hesitantly nodded.

I held my arm out to her and let her slip her hand onto my arm.

We silently walked up to the top floor of the building. There were only two rooms up here (not counting the bathrooms). One of them was mine from my boyhood and up through my adult life. The other had originally been my older brother, Regulus's, but when Kylin had been born, the room had been passed down to her.

I opened the door slowly. "This was your uncle Regulus's room first, but after you were born, I decided to move you in here."

She looked around, quietly inspecting everything. The cherry wood wardrobe in the corner was empty, seeing as she hadn't been here in 14 years. The bed up against the wall was new, having only been swapped with her baby crib recently. It was a four poster bed, the spread a deep red color with gold Fleur Elis markings in the corners and intricate patterns of the same waving design and color along the rest of the quilt.

She released my arm, looking up at the bed as she sat on the edge of it. She was awfully quiet. Just like her mother had been.

I sat beside her and pointed to the picture frame sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. "That was taken when you were only a few months old." It was a picture of me standing in the kitchen with her in my arms, attempting to feed her some kind of baby mush. She, of course, tried to wriggle away from my pathetic excuse for homemade baby food. "Your mother was much better at cooking than I was."

She looked up at me, eyes as intelligent as they always had been. "My mother?"

I nodded. "She died. Not long after you were born. She was killed when you were a month or so old."

She frowned, angling her head downward. "Who did it?"

I grimaced, trying to hold back the swear words I could apply to my beloved's murderer. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Her head snapped back up at the sound of menace in my voice. "Should I know what that means?" she asked, a small chuckle making her smirk. She was trying to calm me down.

I sighed and smiled a little. "No. No, you wouldn't know her. She is my deranged cousin."

"And she killed your wife?" She didn't seem ready to accept that she had a different set of parents from the one she grew up with. I supposed I couldn't blame her.

I nodded. "She is a Death Eater. She works for Voldemort and has always been a violent woman."

She frowned again. "I would've liked to meet her."

My eyes widened at her. "Trust me, you wouldn't have."

She shook her head. "I didn't mean the crazy lady. I meant m-my mother."

I looked away then. "You remind me of her," I whispered. "There's so much of her in you." I put a hand on her shoulder and her eyes came back up to mine.

"Everyone has been saying that I remind them of you. Speaking of which… is it true that you can turn into a dog?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it is."

She nodded and took a deep breath, appearing to ready herself for something. "I think I can, too."

That was impossible. That was something learned and practiced through pain and concentration, not something you could inherit. "You must be mistaken. Animagi cannot genetically pass on their metamorphosis. Its impossible."

She cocked a brow at me. "Magic was supposed to be impossible, but here we are." She had a point. "Besides, I really do think I can, too. I feel connected to dogs. And I always feel like I need to _run_. And not just run, but I need to drop to the ground and fly over it. When I was little, my parents" -I flinched involuntarily- "said that I could manipulate my voice when I wanted something to sound like a dog whining."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "We'll have to test that theory. But for now, I believe Molly has dinner ready." I stood as she nodded. Before I walked out of the room, I turned back to her. "Its good to have you back."

She looked down at her hands. "Thank you for having me."

I shook my head. "Don't thank me. This is your home."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! :) Review!**


	7. Deacon

KYLIN'S POV:

I followed Siri-er… my father… down the stairs and into the dining room where Mrs. Weasley had set up a large feast of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, biscuits, and gravy.

I swept my short bangs out of my face, taking a seat in between Fred and George. "So where's Harry?" I asked after a moment when I realized that my god-sibling wasn't here. I had kind of been looking forward to getting to know him.

Everyone made some kind of face. Ron and Sirius's were rage, the other Weasley siblings grimaced in distaste, and Molly and Arthur shook their heads sadly like some great loss had happened.

"Harry goes to live with his muggle aunt and uncle every summer. When his parents died, he went to live with them. They're terrible," George explained with a surprisingly disgusted face.

"Oh." After an awkward silence, idle chatter was started up.

"So, did you get the chance to watch that, uh- movie?" Fred asked, obviously unsure whether he was calling the foreign object by the correct name.

I smiled. "No, but I brought my computer. You can watch it with me when I do."

He nodded with a grin.

I could feel Sirius's eyes on me the whole time I chatted with everyone.

We had all finished eating, stuffed full, but we were having such a good time talking and laughing and enjoying each other's presence that none of us wanted to leave the table.

Eventually, though, Sirius stood and said, "Kylin?"

I looked up to him.

He smirked and waved a hand at me, urging me to follow him.

I stood from my chair and put a hand on Fred's shoulder. "Be right back." I walked with him into the hallway where he was toying with something in his hand.

"It was your birthday yesterday," he said, not turning around as he grinned down at whatever was in his hand.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Here," he said, holding his fisted hand out to me, closed palm down.

I shook my head. "You didn't have to-"

"Yes. I did," he said with a warm smile.

I looked at his eyes, full of warmth and fatherly love, though we had only really known each other for less than a day. I nodded, unable to crush the beautiful childlike hope that sparked in his gray eyes.

I held my hand out under his and allowed him to grab the bottom of my hand with his free one and then he placed his fisted hand in mine and released the object, quickly closing my hand around it. It felt smooth, hard and cold. It was moving.

"What is that?" I asked, looking with wide eyes from Sirius to my closed hand, where the whatever-it-was was wriggling around, trying to find a gap in my fist.

"Keep a tight hold on him," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Him?" He had given me a living metal thing that fit in my palm?

"Wait till he settles down," Sirius advised, an amused expression on his face.

I nodded, feeling extremely nervous about this present. Magic hurts my head.

The thing in my hand stopped moving around so much, just stomping its four (?) tiny feet around in a circle before plopping its long, thin body down in my hand.

"It stopped moving," I said, glancing cautiously at my cupped hand.

"Open it up slowly," Sirius said, nodding at my hand.

I did as he said, each small centimeter my hand was lifted revealing more and more. It was a tiny, shiny, silver metal dragon. He appeared to be sleeping, his body was even moving up and down with his breathing. He was beautiful, with odd metal railing-type things along his sides.

"When he opens his eyes don't look away," Sirius whispered quietly.

Apparently not quietly enough. The tiny dragon's eyes popped open, revealing shimmering onyx jewels in place of eyeballs. I tried to remember what Sirius told me and not look away. I seemed to be caught in the tiny being's sharp gaze for a long time before the eyes slowly became warmer (I'm not sure how that happens with jewels for eyes, but that's what happened) and it slowly walked across my hand and slithered its way around my thumb, locking in place and becoming completely still. The bands along the length of his body had been the rims of a ring.

"He used to not do that," Sirius said, snapping my attention back to the room we were in instead of the brilliantly alluring eyes of the little dragon around my finger. "His name is Deacon. He was mine when I was a boy. He sat still and didn't do anything like that. Then I met your mother. She charmed him to do that and I gave him to her. Now I'm giving it to you."

Knowing the history of it made me want to give it back. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate it, I just didn't feel right taking away something that this man had left of his late wife. It still felt weird to think of this man and the woman I never got a chance to meet as my parents.

I started to tell him I couldn't take it, but when I tried to pull it off my thumb, it seemed to tighten.

"He wont come off," Sirius told me with a grin.

"Surely he must," I rationalized. "I mean, he's not on you anymore."

He leaned back with his arms folded and grinned. "There's a secret."

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me?"

He grinned wider and shook his head no, obviously pleased with himself.

Now I had no choice but to keep it. I frowned down at it. Damn dragon.

"Oh, also," Sirius said, pushing himself off of the wall. "Dumbledore will be here tomorrow to take you to Diagon Alley to shop for your school supplies."

"Alright."

He pulled something else out of his pocket and handed it to me. "This is the key to my vault in Gringotts."

What in the hell was a Gringott?

To my blank look, he said, "It's the wizard bank. You're my daughter so you can legally withdraw money from our family's vault."

I nodded, trying to keep up with this weirdness.

"We'll test your, erm, theory tomorrow," he added, patting me on the shoulder and walking out of the room.

I looked down at my hands, glancing back and forth between Deacon and the key to the Black family vault. "What have I gotten myself into?" I whispered to myself, turning and walking back to the dining room to finish talking to Fred.

* * *

**Drama is beginning in the next chapter, you guys, so be forewarned. Maybe not drama beginning so much as drama being set up. But still. Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it! :D Review! **


End file.
